


Time After Time

by oceanicspirit



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: They say when you're with someone you love, it feels like time is at a stand still, even if it does take time to be with them





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I promised heyfrenchfeudiana some Evansson fluff

It was strange how time worked, that it could be measured if you could keep track. When you keep track of time, you’d be amazed how long the days go and how slow the years go by. But sometimes you find yourself losing track of time, especially when you get to be with someone that becomes special to you.

Scarlett was always shocked when she finds herself counting the years she and Chris had been close friends. She always loses time when she’s asked how many movies they’ve done and honestly, she lost track of those too. Never did she imagine herself losing the time going by when she was with Chris. Each time they got together or starting a film together, it seemed that time just stopped.

Despite the relationships she fell out of, and even the divorce with Romain - time after time, day after day, and year after year, she’s always with Chris somehow. Though not romantically, whenever one of them falls out of a relationship, the other is one. But after her divorce with her second husband, Chris is finally single and it seems that time is giving them a chance.

It’s never easy dating someone who you considered your best friend, it’s even worse when you never thought of them in a romantic light. Sure the first few months weren’t easy but it was hard not to blend their relationship during the filming of Infinity Wars. It was a lot worse when their characters had finally admitted their feelings. Strange how the script for both Captain America and Black Widow seemed to mirror that of Scarlett and Chris’. Though the two had finally manage to get their relationship to work despite the struggles. It wasn’t easy especially with some fans disapproving of them being together, yet there were those that were supportive and wished them the best of luck.

Of course Scarlett could never forget that time when they first announced their relationship to Chris’ family. His mom was in tears and his sisters were giving Scarlett hugs, while Scott shouted ‘finally’ earning a blush from the new couple. Scarlett never expected how easy Chris fell in love with little Rosie, then again he loves kids. 

*****

Scarlett wakes up with a groan and carefully gets out of bed to go to the bathroom. After washing her hands, she notices the light turned on in her daughter’s room. Curious she carefully walks over and hears a familiar voice. Slowly and quietly she opens the door and the sight she finds has her smiling. She spots a familiar brown and white dog lying by the foot of Rose’s bed. Her daughter is currently in her bed, leaning against a man with blond hair. Scarlett leans against the door frame and smiles as she listens to Chris read Rose a book he read on  _ CBeebies Bedtime Story Readers _ . 

“When superheroes don’t get their way when they’re sad, when they’re mad, when they’re having a bad day. They could super rampage, they could but they don’t, because real superheroes just wouldn’t, they won’t. Instead they dig down to their super best part, but strong super powers contained in their heart and using their talents as true heroes should, they battle the urge to do harm. Though they could, they acknowledge their sorrow, their anger, their pain, as they wait for the super emotions to wane. It’s okay if they frown, it’s okay if they sigh, it’s even okay if they slump down and cry, but then they get up and on with their day. Saving the day in their most super way. The End.” Chris slowly closes the book and places a gentle kiss on Rose’s head. 

Scarlett can’t help but watch him tucking in the small child.  _ Four years _ , it’s been four years since her divorce with Romaine and four years since she and Chris had started dating. For some reason it didn’t seem that long because there has always been a part of Scarlett’s heart that Chris has always had. 

Once he made sure that Rose was comfortable, he turned around and smiled at Scarlett. Walking up to her, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a small kiss.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Scarlett smiles and brushes her thumb against her beard. “Was trying to find my husband,” this makes Chris grin of course. Sometimes it feels like a dream that they’ve been married for two years. Chris was a patient man despite Scarlett contemplating on whether or not to marry him. He understood where she was coming from and would give her all the time in the world. But it wasn’t until Rose (at the age of three) had asked if Chris was going to be her new daddy. That’s when Scarlett knew that she didn’t need anymore time because she and Chris had known each other over the years. So imagine Chris’ surprised when she finally accepted his seventh proposal. 

“And your son wouldn’t let me sleep,” Chris let out a soft chuckle as he felt something bump against him. 

Scarlett is currently in her fifth month of pregnancy. They had just found out that they were going to have a boy, and the child loved to be a bit active during the night. 

“Hey little guy, let your mom sleep,” he was answered with another kick.

Scarlett just shook her head, “Just like his dad, doesn’t listen.”

Giving her a sheepish grin, Chris gently scooped her into his arms and carried her back to their room. After the couple got under the blankets, Chris brought his wife into his arms allowing Scarlett to nuzzle against his chest.

“Love you Scar.”

“Love you too Chris.” 

Chris let out a small chuckle, “Who knew that time was all we needed to get together.”

Scarlett looks up and smiles at him, “I know. But it was all worth it. All we did need was time - perfect timing I have to say.”

“Yeah,” he brushes her cheek, “I’m glad, you know. Because when I’m with you, I feel like we have all the time in the world.”

“And we will always, time after time Chris.”

 


End file.
